


Culture Shock

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-11
Updated: 2003-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Hallow's Eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culture Shock

Ron had been seven when his father discovered the Muggle tradition of trick or treating a few days before Halloween. Of course, being who he was, he'd been unable to pass up the opportunity to try it out on the Muggle village nearby, and his children had been the perfect excuse. He'd dressed up Ron, Fred and George - he'd probably have taken the others if they hadn't all been away at Hogwarts - and they set off.

Unfortunately, he hadn't realised that Muggles weren't used to magical costumes. When a little old lady called the police, they barely managed to flee.


End file.
